


I Think I Love Him, Is That Bad?

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Aang convinces the new Fire Lord to escape with him for a few days, and gets a little more than he bargained for.





	I Think I Love Him, Is That Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts: some people feel very strongly about ages in fics. i am not one of those people. while writing this fic i never really had a set age in mind, but i also never felt like zuko and aang's relationship was inappropriate, manipulative, or had any other marker of bad age difference. their ages are ambiguous, but they aren't children. take that for what you will
> 
> i hope you enjoy the fic.

Aang was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for the airship to land at the edge of the thick forest. It was surreal, after months of sending letters back and forth, he had finally managed to convince Zuko that his kingdom wouldn’t fall apart if he took a few days off. And now, he was on his way to the secluded area that Aang had all but perfected for their rendezvous. In the middle of a sprawling forest, speckled with little towns that barely had enough economy to stay alive, completely isolated from the rest of the world. They wouldn’t know who the new Fire Lord was if he hit them in the face. Aang stopped bouncing, frowning as he wondered if Zuko would do just that.

Any worries or reservations about reuniting with his lover after many months apart, were wiped away as the far red dot of his ship came into view. Aang managed to restrain his excitement, even though he started bouncing again. At least he didn’t shoot up into the air as he saw the sign of his lover. The air currents around him got slightly faster, whipping the edges of his shirt around. Keeping calm in front of Zuko’s men was always of highest importance. They were most likely being fed a story of spiritual rebirth, or a political play Zuko was pulling with the Avatar on his side. Aang couldn’t help but grin, they wouldn’t be getting up to anything like that.

A few minutes later, the airship was touching down in front of him. The landing was rocky, thanks to Aang unable to resist causing a bit of turbulence for the aircraft. It had the intended effect. Zuko looked murderous as he stalked off the platform. Aang was elated to see him, little fingers of air teasing at the tiny bit of skin Zuko laid bare. His scowl worsened. With a flick of his fingers, the ship was rising, bursts of fire fueling it back into the sky. Aang retreated back to the treeline, and Zuko followed. He was able to wait until they were mostly swathed in the cool forest before he grabbed Zuko’s collar and backed him against one of the trunks.

He snarled and spat a bit, even as Aang pressed tight against him and nudged his face under Zuko’s jaw. “They can’t see us.” Aang murmured, feeling his voice tremble with overwhelming emotion that was still difficult to face.

“You don’t know that.” Zuko gritted out. Aang nipped at the side of his throat, barely able to get at his skin with the high collar of his uniform in the way.

“Trust me. I know these things. I am the Avatar, after all.” Zuko snorted and Aang’s heart beat a little faster. For all his fussing, Zuko didn’t seem too put off by the proceedings, warming up into Aang’s kisses and melting against the tree as Aang attempted to tug the collar of his shirt out of the way. “Tell me you brought something else to wear.” He could practically hear Zuko roll his eyes.

“What? You don’t like the spikes?” Aang smiled and leaned away from where he insistently nuzzled Zuko. His head was tilted back, ignoring Aang’s intent staring.

He wrapped both arms around Zuko’s waist, tugging him into his chest. Zuko’s breath rushed out of him, hand bracing against Aang’s shoulder like he was about to push him away. “I dunno. Kinda kinky.” He winked forcefully and finally got a smile out of his lover. He squeezed Zuko tight and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I missed you.” His voice dropped, even as it continued to shake with excitement.

Zuko’s breath puffed over Aang’s lips, mouth opening and closing twice before he squeezed Aang’s shoulder and pushed him away. “I miss when you were four inches shorter than me.” Aang’s face broke into a wide smile, heart thundering between his ribs in a way that only Zuko could cause.

“Not my fault I’m still growing and you’re an old man. You think you’re gonna start shrinking soon?”

Zuko made a rude gesture before adjusting his rucksack over his shoulder. “At least I can drink on every continent.” Aang laughed as he started leading his lover back through the thickets of the forest.

~

After being friends for so long, and lovers for many months, Aang figured that Zuko would be used to his stare. This was not the case. Zuko still prickled and shied away when Aang stared for too long. If he was in a bad mood, Aang would have to escape a jet of fire or a burning smack across the face when caught. It was impossible for Aang not to stare while they were hidden away in the forest together and, thankfully, Zuko was in a good mood.

It was still hard for Aang to believe that this version of Zuko was real. The one who returned his childish crush, who lead the Fire Nation into a truly golden age, who sent him love letters but shied away from affection face to face. It was a miracle that Zuko was out of the palace at all, when the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Aang refused to waste any second of their time together with his eyes anywhere but on Zuko.

Especially when he stripped out of his armor, leaving it in one corner of their hut to change into a loose linen shirt and pants. The fabric shifted in candle light, between maroon and red and burnt orange. Zuko was even more captivating with his features softened in the thin, billowing clothing, and his hair down around his face in soft waves. It was ridiculous for Zuko to think that Aang could tear his eyes away.

They were laying in bed when Zuko finally said something about it. He was on his back, while Aang was turned toward him, tracing the edge of Zuko’s profile over and over with his eyes. They were listening to the sounds of the forest, and the candle at Zuko’s bed side was burning down. Somewhere outside, Appa was snuffling and Momo was chasing bats, hoots echoing against the tree trunks. Zuko turned on his side, making Aang blink as most of the light was blocked by his broad frame, face suddenly thrown into shadow. “What are you staring at?” His voice was biting but Aang knew he wasn’t angry, only embarrassed. Maybe a bit annoyed.

Aang shrugged. “I think you’re beautiful.” His eyes didn’t stray from Zuko’s face. “I’m just watching you. Since I won’t have many other opportunities to do it.” Zuko started a bit, like he was never ready for Aang’s honesty. Aang raised his hand, stretching out his first finger to trace from Zuko’s hairline, down the bridge of his nose, to his cupid’s bow. It bounced over the ridge of his top and bottom lip, before halting at the tip of his chin. Zuko’s mouth hung open slightly, eyes glowing as the candle behind him burned down to an amber flame. Aang opened his mouth, before shutting it again. He left out how he was trying to commit Zuko’s profile to memory, so when he was inevitably alone again, he could turn and see Zuko silhouetted beside him.

Zuko swallowed, and Aang’s eyes fell to the movement. His hand dropped to rest in the middle of Zuko’s chest. They settled back into silence, while Aang focused on the rhythm of Zuko’s breathing. A gust of air washed through the one room hut, window coverings snapping against the walls as Zuko pressed closer to him. He tucked his face under Aang’s chin, heat radiating off him as Aang’s hand slid to his spine. Hot palms pressed against Aang’s bare chest, nails scraping against his skin. “When other people stare at me, they assess. Looking for weaknesses or something to criticize. What they could use against me, how to throw me from the throne.” His low tone started to bite with bitterness, and Aang’s hand squeezed the tight muscles at the back of his neck. Zuko leaned away, a hand quickly rubbing across his face. Aang saw the glisten in Zuko’s eyes before he could hide it entirely. “I’m just not used to being watched, how you watch me.”

Aang’s fingers dipped below the collar of his shirt, pressing into the taut muscles of his neck, before tracing down the line of his arm. He couldn’t speak on Zuko’s childhood, he couldn’t fix the corruption in his court, and trying to would only make Zuko angrier. Instead, he laced their fingers together, squeezing Zuko’s hand tight and yanking him close. They kissed, and it was easy. Better than the rushed kisses they stole from each other while darting around the Fire Nation capital. Like coming home, or putting on a well worn pair of boots, like pulling off sweaty clothing and sliding between clean sheets. Aang sighed into the soft presses of their lips, lethargy tugging on him until he was practically curled around Zuko, lips smearing over his mouth or down his jaw. They fell asleep like that, fingers still laced together.

~

Zuko didn’t hate the staring as much, after that. And he no longer shoved Aang off him when they were sleeping. Aang figured he had finally let go of his humiliation about being the little spoon. It felt natural to wake up with Zuko in his arms, their breathing synced. So natural it made his chest ache to remember they had a finite number of days left, and soon the letters would be their only connection.

They spent most of their days gallivanting through the forest, play fighting or racing, reliving the days where their only jobs were to save the world. When Zuko didn’t have the prosperity of a nation on his back, and Aang wasn’t so alone in trying to keep the world balanced. They visited little towns along their way, buying wares and steaming street food. No one recognized Zuko, and he seemed surprised, then relieved. It was a good look on him.

In the forest, Aang didn’t need to hide any excitement, whipping up the wind around them when he laughed or teased. When Zuko dragged him into kisses, the ground beneath them would rumble, or his hands would start to burn, and make Zuko smile against his mouth. The power that he possessed, and the power that Zuko held over him, was sometimes terrifying. Sometimes he thought that he would engulf the entire world in flames, if only to see Zuko smile. In those moments, he leaned further into their kisses, gripped Zuko harder, and tried to forget everything else.

He tried to convince Zuko to take a ride on Appa, to get them out of the cool swathes of foliage, and to an island to swim, or the top of a mountain to watch the sunset. Each time Aang mentioned it, Zuko’s face pinched together, lip curling as he shook his head and turned away. Too risky, he said, they would get caught, he said. Whatever excuse he could think of in the moment to keep them safe and secluded in the little world Aang created for them. Aang never picked those excuses apart, only nodded and kissed the back of Zuko’s neck, before he goaded him into another wrestling match.

Aang cooked on the last night they were be together. All their other dinners had been comprised of random things they foraged, or whatever Aang bought from the surrounding villages while Zuko napped. That night, he bought vegetables and thinly cut meat, along with a small tin of chili paste. Zipping through the forest from town to town, guided by the air currents, gave him something to do besides dread Zuko leaving him again the next day.

He lit a fire in front of their hut, laying the meat on a small tray to crisp above the flames. He sliced the vegetables into long pieces and skewered them before laying them over the flames. The crackling of the fire soothed him, eyes glazed over as he watched the meat cook and the vegetables roast. Momo joined him half way through, enjoying the warmth and even grabbing the salt for Aang when asked. He scratched between the lemur’s ears while he seasoned the meat. He arranged the food into two carved wooden bowls, and stepped inside. Zuko was sat up in bed, looking over some scroll that he had snuck into his rucksack. Aang tried not to frown. “I thought we said no work.” Zuko at least had the decency to look ashamed as he quickly rolled up the document and tossed it away. He didn’t apologize.

Aang set the bowl in Zuko’s lap before grabbing the tin of chili paste and presenting it to him. “Since you complain about my cooking being terribly under seasoned.” Zuko smiled, dipping his finger into the bright red substance and bringing it to his mouth. He hummed and leaned forward to smack a kiss onto Aang’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Aang nodded and settled in beside him. They ate in a comfortable silence, with the sounds of the forest surrounding them and cushioning the quiet. The food was good, but Aang was certain that was due to the expensive ingredients and not his mediocre cooking. Zuko emptied the tin over his food and ate with a smile on his face, and that was enough to keep Aang entertained. They finished their food and Aang took the bowls with a kiss to Zuko’s temple.

The gaps of light between the trees were beginning to dim. Darkness always fell quick in the forest, and Aang felt the woods around him settle into the night as he left the hut and slid into a gully. A stream trickled through the valley, and he guided himself to a stop at the edge of the river bed. He kneeled and diverted some of the water into his palm. It rolled across his fingers, controlled with little conscious thought. He guided it over the bowls, washing away the remnants of their meal. The easy movements were just as calming as the crackling of his fire had been.

The sound of Zuko sliding down the slope behind him alerted Aang of the lord’s presence before he spoke. “You’ve been quiet.” Aang hummed, guiding the water through the air once the bowls were clean. Zuko sat beside him, watching as he reunited the water with the stream.

“At least I learned not to talk so much.” He tried to inject some humor into the statement, but it fell pathetically flat between them. Aang’s fingers were moving without notice, the water in front of him dancing against its current. The gurgling of the water filled the silence between them until he found his words. “You don’t want me to come with you.” Zuko tensed. “You’re going to leave tomorrow afternoon. And I’m going to pack up and find a new place to make perfect for us, while you settle back into the life of a lord. But I’m not allowed to be at the palace beside you.” Aang felt petulant, like he was fifteen again, stomping his foot when Zuko left for the Fire Nation early. He turned toward Zuko, the water in front of them dropping back into it’s natural flow as he grabbed his lover.

“Not even as a guest of honor! Not even in a different part of the palace, or in the city? Not even in secret?” The outburst quickly pattered off into desperate pleas, begging for Zuko’s attention. Aang tried to believe that this was different from being a needy teenager. He let go of Zuko and turned forward again, curling his knees into his chest as the water roiled in front of him.

They sat in a tense silence for several moments too long. Aang clenched his jaw against the flood of emotion welling in his chest. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.” Zuko’s voice was tight, and Aang refused to look and see if his lip was curled in disgust. “I want you there. As a guest of honor or as my personal consort.” Aang couldn’t help but smile, face heating as his emotions settled somewhat.

“But you deny yourself.” A hot wave of regret washed over him at his own biting tone.

“Yes. I do.” Zuko’s voice was stronger now, but Aang was still surprised when Zuko grabbed his chin and forced their gazes to meet. “But its not another round of self-righteous punishment. I’ve atoned for those sins.” Aang knew it was true, that Zuko really had let go of his self-hateful streak. “But because I have duties, as do you. We can’t get in the way of each other.” Aang’s eyes fell from Zuko’s, even as his warm hand spread over his jaw. He was leaning into Zuko still, even as he wanted to punch him in the head. “I can’t… If you’re with me, I’ll be a bad ruler. And I refuse to hate you for that.” Aang’s brow was still furrowed, but he turned into Zuko’s palm as he thumbed over his cheekbone.

They were both smiling, softened and falling into each other. “And you’re too distracting with that damn libido of yours.” Aang grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him into a kiss. It was achingly tender, while they clung to each other, Zuko’s fingers bruising on Aang’s shoulders. Aang elected to ignore the jab at his youthful virility as he licked into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko dragged him closer in response, teeth nipping. Aang grabbed his hip, pressing him back to the cooling moss as he rolled over top of him. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, and the darkness around them fully realized.

Zuko tasted of chili, teeth sharp against the swell of Aang’s bottom lip. And even after three days in the forest, he smelled like the expensive oils he would massage into his skin each morning at the palace. Aang broke the kiss, pressing his lips to the corner of Zuko’s mouth before he leaned back. “Let me take you to bed,” he murmured. Zuko reached up and traced his fingers over the swell of Aang’s cheekbone, still smiling.

“Please.” In a fluid movement, Aang rose and pulled Zuko up with him, hands finding the backs of his thighs to hoist him into his arms. Zuko yelped and clung to Aang’s neck, face pressed against his shoulder. Aang laughed, even as Zuko clawed at his back. “You’re a dick.”

Aang climbed the steep slope with ease. “You’re just upset that I’m stronger than you.” Zuko nipped at his throat and nearly made Aang drop him. Thankfully, he didn’t send both of them to a tangled heap on the ground, and managed to get them into the hut. Before he could toss Zuko onto the bed and ravish him, Zuko squirmed out of his arms.

He pressed his hands to Aang’s shoulders, backing him toward the mattress. He stared down at Zuko with his eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve given me everything this trip. Let me give you something now.” Aang still didn’t get it, but acquiesced, and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as Zuko shimmied out of his shirt, leaning back as he thought about getting Zuko into his lap. Zuko’s intentions finally clicked when he dropped to his knees between Aang’s legs. His mouth fell open, knee nearly jerking up to slam into Zuko’s face when he rubbed a hand up his thigh. Zuko smiled, but still looked a bit shy as he looked up at Aang from beneath his lashes. “This okay?”

The look knocked the breath out of Aang, cock suddenly hard and throbbing as his heart pounded in his rib cage. “More than okay.” His voice was hoarse, and Zuko’s grin widened.

“Good.” He murmured, leaning in close as he grabbed Aang’s hips. His vision was spinning, trying to keep Zuko pinned as his focal point, but it was nearly impossible when Zuko was looking up at him like that. As if he was already debauched, without being touched, simply waiting for more. He pushed Aang’s shirt up his body, laying kisses over his navel before he tugged on the tie keeping his pants closed. Aang’s fingers shook as he unlaced his pants and shoved them down his thighs, going bright red when Zuko grabbed his cock.

He rubbed at its underside while mouthing at the head, and even though the room seemed to be spinning out of control Aang managed to keep his eyes pinned on Zuko’s head between his thighs. It was hard to breathe, watching pre-come smear across Zuko’s lips as he started stroking his cock. “I haven’t done this in a while. Forgive my rustiness.” Zuko’s voice had intensified, the same tone he used when he was about to go into battle. Aang didn’t think too hard about how hot it made him, barely able to parse the meaning of Zuko’s words before Aang’s cock was in his mouth, in his throat.

Aang gave a hoarse shout, body tensing and contracting, fingers curled around the edge of the bed as he tried to keep his hips still. Zuko helped, broad palms pressing him into the bed as his nose nudged against Aang’s pubic bone. Aang’s brain was short circuiting, knees squeezing close around Zuko’s rib cage. His throat was contracting roughly, with slick gurgling noises that should have been disgusting but only made more heat prickle across Aang’s body.

Zuko was forced back with a rough gag. Viscous saliva dripped from his open lips, mouth flushed and swollen. His pupils were dilated as he stared up at Aang, tears swelling in his eyes. Aang’s hands fluttered around him, not sure whether to tangle in his hair or press on his shoulders, or whether to touch him at all. Zuko was smiling a bit as he leaned back in, not bothering to clean the saliva or pre-come off his chin as he sucked the head of Aang’s cock back into his mouth. 

“You’ve done this before?” Aang said, voice sounding foreign even to himself. Zuko nodded, stroking Aang’s cock a few times before easing himself back down. The head of Aang’s cock nudged at the resistance of Zuko’s throat, and he groaned, eyes squeezing shut as pleasure swept through him again. It wasn’t any less pleasurable, feeling his cock slide into Zuko’s throat, but at least not overwhelming and nearly painful. He could focus enough that he felt how Zuko’s tongue worked at the underside of his cock, or how he tried to swallow around his shaft. Aang made a mental note to force Zuko to detail every other blowjob he ever given, before his thoughts were forcibly erased again.

Zuko bobbed his head, taking Aang’s cock to the base with every movement, cheeks hollowing as Aang tried to keep his hips still. His throat contracted around Aang’s cock, once, twice before he threw himself back again. More strings of saliva broke between his mouth and Aang’s cock, dirtying him even more as he coughed into his palm. Tears spilled down his cheeks and Aang reached forward to pet his hair.

Zuko leaned into him. “You don’t have to do that.” Aang found himself murmuring, trying not to backpedal as Zuko’s face went murderous. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Zuko smacked his calming hand away, eyebrows pinched together as he leaned back between Aang’s thighs. “Keep your fucking hands to yourself.” Aang figured that Zuko was the only person who could see genuine comfort as a challenge. 

“Fucking God, Zuko.” He groaned, flexing his fingers on either side of his legs as Zuko whined between his thighs. The sensation was like getting dunked into ice water, as if the blowjob wasn’t intense enough already. Zuko started making all sorts of little humming noises around Aang’s cock, rocking his head slightly and forcing Aang through the resistance in the back of his throat, over and over again, until tears dripped down his cheeks freely, and his nose ran.

Zuko was acting like he had something to prove. As if Aang wouldn’t have been satisfied with some heavy petting and a make out before they slept. He curled over top of Zuko, finally losing sight of him as euphoria began to creep up his spine. Hunched over his lover, he could hear the disgusting noises of his throat clearer, the sound of his breathing even louder between them. When he groaned, it seemed deafening. “I’m gonna come.” He figured that Zuko would draw back, but instead he doubled his efforts, sounding pained as he swallowed and gagged around the head of Aang’s cock. Until he was forced to come down Zuko’s throat.

Zuko finally drew back, gagging and coughing, a complete mess as Aang’s cock fell from his lips. Zuko refused to look at him until Aang reached out to grab the side of his face, thumb swiping through his tears and smearing saliva across his cheek. His eyes were still watering when they met Aang’s, but blown wide and glowing with heat. It flayed Aang to his core, wanting to draw Zuko into his arms and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe.

Before he could do just that, Zuko’s hand dropped into his lap. Aang was captivated, watching Zuko’s palm move over the bulge of his cock. The air seemed to be sucked from Aang’s lungs again, eyes flicking between the deft movements of Zuko’s hand and his delirious, relaxed face. “You liked… that?” He wasn’t as eloquent as he hoped to be, unable to even tease Zuko as he nodded. Aang cursed, staring down at where Zuko was jerking himself roughly through the linen of his pants.

Zuko’s hips rolled up into his palm, mouth slack as his head rolled back. “Gonna come.” His voice was destroyed and Aang’s cock jerked in response, the pleasure was nearly painful now. Without thinking, he pressed his foot forward, intending to nudge it against Zuko’s cock. In his haze, Aang basically kicked Zuko in the dick, and as his stomach jumped into his throat, humiliation washing over him, Zuko  _whined_. He collapsed over Aang’s calf, mouth smearing against his bare knee as he came in his pants. Another mental note was made, while Aang slouched from the end of the bed to cradle Zuko to his chest. He was trembling, and his voice was destroyed, but Zuko seemed mostly okay. And by the time Aang was cracking jokes about his dirty laundry, Zuko was smiling like his normal self.

When Zuko left in the morning, he kept his eyes pinned on Aang until he was just a smear against the treeline. And they both had faith that everything would work out in their favor.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> Title taken from [Boy by Willow](https://open.spotify.com/track/1gWgaCmXX9G5IxeyZPWooW?si=z0GQkBR-SjGlSB1c6h2rjQ)


End file.
